


Once Upon a Time... or Something

by Nanoochka



Series: Mating Games challenge fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Crack, Fox Stiles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prince Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoochka/pseuds/Nanoochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is cursed to spend eternity in the body of a fox and Derek is the unlikely hero of the story with a serious case of performance anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time... or Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2014 Mating Games Challenge](http://mating-games.livejournal.com) (round 1).
> 
> I think this might be the first time in my life I've written porn under 1000 words, guys.

It wasn’t that Derek could honestly say he ever expected to be the one rescuing a prince from eternal slumber, but even he had never pictured it happening with his hand jammed down the front of a sleeping royal’s breeches, while from behind a bush, a magical fox snapped, “My body is literally steps from death, Derek, can we hurry up?”

Maybe he’d thought the prince’s eyes would flutter at the first press of Derek’s lips, like in the fairy tales, but no--Prince Stiles’s human body remained stubbornly asleep, even when Derek tried using a bit of tongue.

When that didn’t work, he’d pulled away to find Stiles--the one trapped in a fox’s body, that is--glaring at him, expression unimpressed. After weeks searching the kingdom for Stiles’s human form, which had been cursed to sleep forever until roused by his one true love, Derek had learned to decipher the surprising number of expressions fox-Stiles could make. All of them were sarcastic. It was a marvel Derek hadn’t bunted him off a cliff after the first day. Instead, he’d somehow gone and fallen in love with the little twerp.

“You done?” Stiles drawled. “A for effort, really, but I told you it wouldn’t be that simple. This isn’t some amateur ‘true love’s kiss’ bullshit.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with this.” Glancing between the sleeping body of the prince, who looked hauntingly beautiful even despite the ice-cold pallor of his skin, and Stiles in his fox form, Derek had frowned. “You can’t tell me you feel comfortable with me jerking you off while you’re standing right there. It’s weird.”

“I’d feel a lot more uncomfortable being a fox for the rest of my life,” Stiles answered blandly. Which was kind of the point. “So hurry up and devirginize my body, already. I’ve got an evil wizard to usurp. This kingdom isn’t gonna save itself.”

Fast forward ten minutes or so, and Stiles was behind a bush providing unhelpful commentary while Derek proceeded to deliver the most awkward handjob in the history of time. Not that he didn’t love Stiles, but he really would’ve preferred him to be awake and human the first time they had sex.

With his hand closed around Stiles’s quiescent shaft, Derek gave an experimental stroke, glancing at the sleeping young man’s face as he did. Surprisingly--and it startled him enough that he almost jerked his hand back in shock--the cock twitched and began to harden within the circle of his fingers.

“I’m asleep, not dead,” fox-Stiles offered when Derek paused in confusion. “Keep going.”

“Can you please not talk?” Derek snapped back, voice strangled.

He heard Stiles snort. “Hey, this is at least ask awkward for me as it is for you. I’d really hoped I would at least have opposable thumbs the first time we had sex.”

“You’ve thought about us having sex?” Derek asked after a moment, even as he willed his hand to continue stroking the sleeping Stiles’s cock, growing firmer by the moment. He realized his mouth had gone dry. Easiest not to overthink it.

“Yeah, of course,” Stiles said softly. “I mean… Derek. You’re--of course I have.”

“Tell me,” Derek said, and Stiles proceeded to do just that, murmuring about how badly he wanted to put his mouth on Derek’s body, feel Derek inside him, making him come over and over. Several times, Derek lost the rhythm of his stroking hand and had to wrap his fingers around the suddenly aching erection in his pants.

The only warning he got that his efforts were paying off was when the sleeping prince’s mouth opened on a soft gasp, and a moment later, Derek felt Stiles’s cock jerk and spurt come over his knuckles. It was viscous and hot, not cold at all. Derek made a noise that felt like it’d been punched out of him.

He asked, hesitantly, “Stiles?” but the answer came not from the bushes, but from the young man in the glass casket in front of him, who moaned quietly and seized up like he’d been electrocuted. After a moment, his eyes fluttered open and met Derek’s startled gaze. Unmindful of his sticky hand, Derek rushed to help him up, catching Stiles’s elbow as he swayed.

Stiles buried his face against Derek’s shoulder. “Ugh, that was embarrassingly fast,” he eventually croaked.

“We have time to do it again,” Derek suggested. Cautiously, he petted Stiles’s hair. “You know, after we save the world and live happily ever after.”


End file.
